1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera which is provided with a pop-up type electronic flash part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera with a pop-up type electronic flash part, the electronic flash part projects from a camera body when taking pictures and is accommodated in the camera body when carrying.
In such a camera with the pop-up type electronic flash part, the electronic flash part is required to sufficiently project from the camera body so as to prevent emitted light from being blocked by the camera body.
However, when a pop-up amount of the electronic flash part is increased, there is a disadvantage of increase in forming loads of a lead wire to cause wire breaking. There is also a disadvantage of requiring a large driving force when the electronic flash part pops up.
The present invention is made in view of the above circumstances and has its object to provide a camera which has a reduced the pop-up amount of the electronic flash part.
In order to attain the above object, there is provided a camera which is provided with an electronic flash part capable of projecting and retracting from a top surface of a camera body, wherein a front surface of the camera body is mounted with a window member which constitutes part of an outer covering and has a predetermined window transparently formed, and the window member has a transparently formed portion in front of the electronic flash part to transmit part of light.
According to the present invention, the portion in front of the electronic flash part is transparently formed and can thereby transmit the emitted light. Therefore, the electronic flash light can be emitted without being blocked even if the electronic flash part does not fully project from the top surface of the camera body, thus the pop-up amount of the electronic flash part can be minimized.